1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of selecting a displayed object and executing a function associated with the displayed object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As more functions are added to terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, and cellular phones, the terminals become multimedia players with multiple functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music, displaying videos, providing games, and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the portability of the terminals.
As terminals provide more complex and various functions, a menu structure associated with the functions becomes complicated. Thus, a user must navigate through various complicated menus to access a desired function. Accordingly, efforts have been made to simplify the complicated menu structure to provide a convenient user interface. Recent mobile terminals include a touch screen for receiving a user input. The touch screen may replace the traditional keypad on a mobile terminal. Accordingly, as touch screens become more prevalent in mobile terminals, users desire enhanced methods for selecting an object displayed on the touch screen and executing a function associated with the selected object. Therefore, the present invention provides a method for selecting an object displayed on a touch screen and executing a function associated with the displayed object.